See You Tonight
by sleepyhollowmoon
Summary: Just a cute little thing I wrote to the song See You Tonight! All human, Jalice, One Shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters. Sadly they belong to Scotty McCreery and Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

Girl you know I love talking to you on the phone

I could listen to your sweet voice all night long

Sometimes I can get by, with a sweet dreams baby good night,

But this time, well I don't wanna spend it alone

* * *

Alice sat, silently and very still, as she waited for the call. It was early, roughly around seven, and she sat against her bed's headboard, her pixie cut sticking up in odd places and her light purple pajamas in disarray.

"Alice?" a voice sounded from behind the door of her bedroom. "Sweetie, are you awake?"

She moved herself off of her mass of pillows before padding over to the door and opening it to find Esme standing in the hallway, fully dressed for the day. "Yeah," Alice said as she leaned her body against the door frame," I'm just waiting for Jazz to call."

Esme smiled. "Oh, alright. I'm leaving and I should be back around noon and your father already left. I know you don't like being home alone but Edward should be over a little later with Renesmee to keep you company."

Alice nodded and hugged her foster mother. "Thank you for letting me stay here, mom."

"Oh, you're welcome here anytime, you know that." Esme rubbed her back comfortingly. "Besides, your father and I love to have you. Tell Jasper we love him?"

"Of course!" Alice smiled and kissed Esme's cheek before she walked towards the stairs and disappeared from sight.

The young girl closed her door and skipped back towards her bed before gracefully jumping back into her sheets. It had been a hard eight months since Jasper left to fight in Iraq. When the young couple had come up from Houston and announced the news to their parents, Alice was welcomed to stay in her old bedroom in Forks until he came back, so she packed her bags and moved in with Carlisle and Esme. She also had frequent visits from her siblings. Edward, Bella, and their daughter, Renesmee lived right down the road and were at the house almost every day, especially when Carlisle was working and Esme was out shopping for the family. Rosalie and Emmett lived in Seattle, so they made their visits whenever they could both get time off from their jobs, which was seldom, but still regular.

It was fourteen hours ahead in Iraq, so every morning since he had left, Alice set her alarm for seven o'clock and sat patiently, waiting for him to call.

Alice shifted as her phone started to ring. She quickly grabbed it from her nightstand and pressed the answer button. "Hello?"

"Hey, darlin'."

A wide grin slowly appeared on Alice's face as she listened to his southern twang ringing through the phone. "Jazz!"

Jasper chuckled through the phone. "Lord, darlin', I miss you."

"I miss you, too, Jasper." Alice sighed as she stared at the ceiling. "Esme, Carlisle, and the siblings send their love."

"Oh, yeah? I love them, too. Just about as much as I love hearing your voice over the phone. " he laughed. "What have you been up to? Keepin' busy?"

Alice sighed, yet again, knowing Jasper wouldn't be happy with her answer. "Not really..."

Jasper groaned. "Alice, you cannot just stay shut up in that house the whole time I'm gone."

"I don't! I promise, Jasper, I do get out once in a while...it's just not fun without you..."

"Well, I'm glad to hear I'm one of the only people that can entertain you. At least I know I'm doing something right."

"Of course! Would you think anything different?"

"No, not really." Jasper chuckled.

The couple talked nonstop for an hour, speaking about their family members, what it was like in Iraq, and Alice's nights out with Esme, Rosalie, Bella, and sometimes, Renesmee.

"The most recent girls night out was spent in Seattle and consisted of dinner, shopping, and an amazing performance of The Phantom of the Opera." Alice smiled. "It was so amazing, Jasper, you would have loved it!"

Alice and Jasper had spent many hours in the Houston Grand Opera house, watching and donating money to the performances, as well as performing.

"Jazz, remember when we were in The Phantom of the Opera? You played the best Phantom!"

"Of course I remember. You were the most exquisite Christine the opera could have. It definitely wasn't hard acting like I was obsessed with you."

Alice blushed. "Oh, Jasper...you need to come home soon."

"I know, darlin'...it's only four more months."

"Four months too long..."

"Alice, it's almost 10:30 here, darlin', I'm gonna have to go."

The two stayed silent for a moment, realizing that they had a few more minutes to hear the other's voice. Alice turned onto her side and looked at the two pictures of her and Jasper. One at their graduation and one from the night he proposed. In the graduation picture they were just standing side by side, Jasper's hand in his jeans pocket while Alice had her thumb hooked into her back pocket. In the other, Alice was sitting in Jasper's lap with her mouth open and her right arm wrapped around his back while Jasper was making an odd face at the floor and his right hand laced with her left. The images started to blur as tears formed in Alice's dark brown eyes.

"I love you, Alice." Jasper whispered.

"I love you, too, baby." Alice's voice quivered. The tears started streaming down her face and she sniffed.

"Alice, darlin', don't cry. You'll be okay, I'll be okay, and we will make it through this."

Alice nodded as if Jasper could see her. "I know."

"Have a good day, Alice."

"Sweet dreams, baby, good night."

* * *

Got a couple hundred pictures of your beautiful face

On my phone, on my dash, all over the place

But I would drive a million miles

Just to see your little smile in real life

And baby it's worth the drive,

You're worth the drive

* * *

"Hey, Jasper, man."

Jasper looked over to the door of the barrack's rec room to see his best friend, Peter, walk through the door. "Hey, Pete."

"What are you doing?"

Jasper looked back at the picture he had been admiring before. "Just wallowing in this picture of my beautiful wife."

In the photo, Alice was sitting on their kitchen floor wearing one of his white tux shirts, blue denim shorts, black stockings and yellow heels while smiling at something to the left of the camera.  
Jasper couldn't describe her beauty in words.

"Oh, yeah. I do that once in a while, too."

Jasper scoffed and cocked an eyebrow. "Once in a while? You do it everyday."

"I was being modest, dumbass."

"Please, you don't know the meaning of the word."

Peter nodded. "Yeah," he said as he grabbed a beer and pulled up a chair next to Jasper, "we all know I'm too complex for that anyways."

The two men laughed. "Lord, I feel sorry for Charlotte."

"Shit, my wife is more complex than I am." Peter explained.

Jasper looked down at the photo once more before folding it up and tucking it into his pocket like always. "The next four months can't come fast enough."

"I'll drink to that." Peter said as he gulped down the alcohol. "Jesus, can you believe I'll be a father when I get home?"

Jasper smirked and looked over at the his friend. "Are you ready?"

"Honestly?"

Jasper nodded.

"Nope." Peter replied, making the 'p' pop. "I'm scared, man."

Jasper understood the feeling, even if he wasn't expecting a kid. It's terrifying being in the middle of a war while your loved ones are in a completely different country. He could only imagine what it's like for them. Charlotte was pregnant and stressing over her husband coming home, safe and sound. Jasper was glad Alice wasn't in that situation. She already worried enough.

"You're gonna be a great dad, Pete." Jasper said as he clapped his friend on the back and grabbed a beer from the cooler next to him.

"Awwww," Peter cooed, already buzzed and out of it," thanks, uncle Jasper."

Jasper just laughed. "Jesus Christ, you are such a lightweight." He clinked his beer with Peter's before taking a large gulp and leaning back in his chair. "I wish I could just go back home. Alice is definitely worth all the time it would take."

"Amen to that, brother."

* * *

Baby I don't care what time it is,

I just gotta get a little moonlight kiss

Girl I can't help it when I feel like this

There's only one thing to do

Baby I'm missing you

* * *

It hadn't taken Alice long to find the photo albums. She didn't know where her mother had moved them to, but after snooping around for a while, she found them in the upstairs hallway closet. They were the same as she had left them, black leather and smooth. As she grabbed all of the books into her arms and made her way downstairs, she heard the doorbell ring followed by it opening,  
shutting, and fast paced footsteps running up the stairs from the front entryway.

"Auntie Alice!"

Alice set the albums down on the glass table in front of the couch and turned to see Renesmee running towards her. "Nessie!" Alice swiftly picked up her niece and she felt Renesmee wrap her legs around her waist. "Sweetie, how are you?"

"I'm great, auntie Alice! Daddy got us ice cream!" Alice gasped and smiled widely as she put Nessie back down on the ground and she ran back to the door leading to the entryway. "Daddy!"

The sound of footsteps could be heard pounding up the stairs for the second time and Edward walked through the doorway. "Hey, Alice."

"Hi, Eddie." Alice smiled as she saw the ice cream in Edward's hand. "You bought me ice cream!"

"I knew you only loved me for my ice cream." Edward said as he put the ice cream up above his head.

Alice pouted and started jumping. "Edward! Please! I love you, little brother!"

"Fine," he said, bringing down the ice cream and handing it to Alice," chocolate, like always."

"You're a lifesaver." Alice said as she took the treat, grabbed the albums, and sat down on the couch.

Edward set Renesmee up at the kitchen counter with her Mint Chocolate Chip and sat down beside her. "What are you doing?" he asked, mouth full of Espresso Fudge.

"I'm looking at photo albums I found in the upstairs closet." Alice smiled.

She looked at the cover of the top album and smiled. The picture was Alice in her ginormous closet in Houston holding the bag that held her wedding dress. Esme had been the photographer, per Alice's request, and she had been taking pictures everywhere. Though some of the pictures had a questionable Alice look in them, they were all still wonderful.

Opening the cover, Alice looked at the first picture. It was another picture of Alice alone, but this time, she had her extensions in and her wedding dress on. It was a beautiful floor-length, white chiffon dress with lace detailing along the skirt. Alice wanted to be outside for her wedding photos, so the background was in the backyard of her and Jasper's house in Houston.

"You're so pretty, auntie Alice."

Alice looked behind her and smiled at Nessie, who had perched herself against the wall on the back of the couch. "Thank you, Nessie."

Renesmee reached down and turned the page to find a picture of Alice and Jasper kissing. "Awww!"

Alice giggled and Edward came over to the couch. "That's gross."

Renesmee hit Edward on the shoulder. "Daddy! Auntie Alice and uncle Jasper are cute!"

Edward rolled his eyes. "How are you my kid?"

Still giggling, Alice and Renesmee turned the page again.

"Oh! Edward, remember this?" Alice asked as she held up the album.

Edward eyed the picture of Alice and Jasper hugging, Alice looking at the camera with her signature smirk and Jasper smiling down at her. The night was special to the both of them.

"What happened?" Renesmee asked.

"Well," Alice started," when uncle Jasper first joined the army, he had to go to Houston for a session of basic training, but we were all super sad because he was going to miss my birthday."

"All of us?" Edward asked, left eyebrow raised.

Alice hit Edward much like Renesmee had. "Yes! ALL of us!"

"Now, uncle Jasper felt really bad because he was missing my birthday, but he promised he would make it up to me, and you know what he did?" Alice asked, looking at Renesmee.

"What?"

Alice smiled and looked down at the picture. "He actually showed up on my birthday."

Renesmee looked confused. "But, how?"

"Well, uncle Jasper is very good friends with a guy named Peter, and Peter is high up in the army ranks, so he talked to some of the people even higher in rank and they said Jasper could come home and surprise me."

"How did he surprise you?"

Alice felt her heart swell as she thought about Jasper singing to her. "He sang a song to me."

Jasper had truly surprised her that night. When she heard the beginning guitar notes to I Cross My Heart by George Strait, she knew something was happening. She remembered seeing Jasper dressed in his navy blue t-shirt, jeans, and cowboy boots, as well as playing the guitar Alice had given him. They stared at each other through the whole song, and afterwards, Alice rushed to him and he immedately put down the guitar, picked her up, spun her around in the air, and gave her a kiss in the moonlight.

"I'll never forget that night." Edward said. "You were so happy, Alice." The siblings looked at each other before Edward threw his arm around Alice with Renesmee inbetween them. "He'll be back soon."

* * *

So I'm coming over, I hope it's alright

Listen for me pulling into your drive

Look out your window, you'll see my lights

Baby girl I gotta see you tonight

The way the breeze is blowing, blowing

Got me wishing I was holding, holding

Holding you so tight under that porch light

But girl I gotta see you tonight, tonight, tonight

Girl I gotta see you tonight, tonight, tonight, yeah

* * *

"Hey, Peter, listen to me." Jasper coaxed, trying to calm down a hyperventilating Peter. "Look at me, man."

"Look at you? Dude, look at me!" Peter yelled as he gestured to himself. "I'm a mess. How am I going to be a father?"

Jasper sighed. The whole day had been spent packing, relaxing, and attempting to calm down Peter, convincing him that he'll be a great father when he gets back to Houston, but it had all been in vain. Peter was still freaking out, and neither of them had finished packing.

Walking towards Peter, who was sitting on the edge of his cot, Jasper sat down and looked at him. "Dude, have you felt like this the whole time? Why didn't you say anything?"

The heavy breathing twenty-three year old rubbed his eyes and stared straight ahead at the wall. "I don't know..." he breathed," I just didn't want anyone to know that I was scared...I mean, I'm in the army for Christ's sake, I shouldn't be scared of becoming a father."

"Listen, Pete...I've said it once and I will say it again. You will be a fantastic father. Your kids are going to be so lucky to have you and Charotte as parents. You just need to calm down and think. The future shouldn't scare you...you should embrace it, right? Just the fact that you are taking this next step is exciting. You are going to be with Charlotte soon, and you will get to meet your son or daughter. Everything will be okay."

Peter looked at Jasper as his breathing slowed. "You give great advice, Jasper...maybe you should follow it?"

"What are you talking about?" Jasper cocked an eyebrow.

"You've been freaking out about leaving ever since I started freaking out about the baby." Peter said. "Face it, you're nervous."

Jasper laughed a humourless laugh. "Why the hell would I be nervous?"

"You haven't seen her in a year. I feel the same way."

Both men sighed.

"We just need to stay cool. Hopefully we can make it on the plane rides without combusting." Jasper laughed.

In truth, Jasper did feel nervous. He didn't think anything would be that different apart from not seeing anyone for a year. The time away was hard on everyone, especially Alice. Jasper knew that for a fact, and once he got back, she probably wouldn't let him out of her sight for weeks.

"Are you going back to Houston, or are you taking a plane to Forks?" Peter asked as he stood up and started packing his clothes into a suitcase.

Jasper perked up as he thought about his arrival in Forks. "Alice thinks she's meeting me in Houston, but I called Emmett and he's going to meet me at the Seattle airport with his truck so I can drive to Forks and surprise her. We'll stay with our parents until the end of the summer."

"Someone's getting laid the night he gets back." Peter laughed. "She'll be really happy to see you, man."

Jasper nodded fondly. "I know."

Because he was going to be happy to see her, too.

* * *

The plane ride had been a long one. Thirteen hours between Iraq and America, but then a five and a half hour flight between Atlanta, Georgia and Seattle, Washington.

"This is your captain speaking. We have now landed in Seattle, Washington and you will be in the airport momentarily. We hope you have enjoyed your flight."

Jasper smiled as he saw the familiar structure of the Seattle airport. As soon as the plane had come to a stop, Jasper stood up, retrieved his carry on bag from above him, and made his way out into the airport.

After he found his bags, it didn't take Jasper long to see his brother-in-law standing tall above everyone else in the crowded area. Upon taking a closer look, Jasper also saw his twin sister standing beside Emmett, her arm wrapped around her husband's.

"Hey, Jasper!" Emmett boomed as Jasper walked up and into his sibling's embrace. "Man, how are you?"

Jasper smiled. "Tired, but other then that I'm great!" He turned toward Rosalie and put his arm around her shoulders. "And how are you, twin sister?"

Rose chuckled and hugged Jasper tight. "I missed you so much! God, Alice is gonna be so psyched to see you."

"Shorty's been talking about seeing you nonstop for the past week, Jasper. She's definitely ready for you." Emmett stated.

"Then why keep her waiting? It's already gonna be late when I get home...I should probably get going."

Emmett and Rose nodded before leading the way through the airport and out towards Emmett's truck.

"We'll be in Forks tomorrow, so we'll stop by and pick up the truck then." Emmett said as he leaned against Rosalie's convertible.

Rose gave Jasper one last hug before going to stand next to Emmett. "I love you, twin brother!"

Jasper chuckled. "I love ya'll, too. Thanks again, by the way. You guys have no idea how much this means to me."

"It's no problem. Now, go see your wife!" Emmett yelled as he climbed in the car and Rosalie drove away.

Jasper through his bags in the back seat, took off his coat, and made himself comfortable in the driver's seat before turning the key and speeding out of the parking lot. He couldn't wait to hold his wife in his arms, to feel her warm body against his, and to know that she was safe in his arms.

He was finally going to see his Alice.

* * *

So I'm coming over, I hope it's alright

Listen for me pulling into your drive

Look out your window, you'll see my lights

Baby girl I gotta see you tonight

The way the breeze is blowing, blowing

Got me wishing I was holding, holding

Holding you so tight under that porch light

But girl I gotta see you tonight, tonight, tonight

Girl I gotta see you tonight, tonight, tonight, yeah

* * *

Alice was going insane.

She still had to wait two days before she could go back to Houston to meet Jasper, and it was taking an unbelievably long amount of time.

"Alice, sweetheart," Carlisle said as he brought her a cup of tea," you look like your head is going to explode."

"I FEEL LIKE MY HEAD IS GOING TO EXPLODE!" Alice exclaimed. "I can't wait two more days, daddy." She grabbed the cup of tea from his hands and took a sip before setting the cup down on the table. "I'm going insane."

Carlisle sighed and sat down next her on the window seat. "Alice, I know this has been hard on you, but it's only forty two hours...I'm sure you can wait."

She groaned and leaned into his side as she gazed out the window and he layed a blanket over her small body. The wind rustled the leaves on the trees and a soft rain was falling from the dark blue night sky making her think of Jasper's soft, blue eyes. She couldn't wait to be held in his warm embrace, cuddling into the sheets as they fell asleep, or waltzing around their Houston home.

It was her last thought before she fell asleep listening to the sound of the rain.

* * *

"Alice." Carlisle whispered as he nudged his daughter out of her slumber. "Hey, sweetheart."

Alice groaned in protest as a bright light shone in her now open eyes. She saw her father kneeling beside her, basking in the glow of the light. "What?" She sat up and looked around.

"Alice, look outside."

She rubbed her eyes, full of sleep, and let out a small yawn before turning around towards the source of the light. It looked like Emmett's truck, but Emmett wasn't in the passenger seat.

Jasper was.

Alice was now fully awake as she jumped up and leaned towards the window, making sure it was all real. She could see Jasper shut the truck off, the lights disappearing, and him getting out of the truck holding a bouquet of roses. "Jasper..." As quick as lightning, Alice ran through the living room, through the door, and down the stairs till she threw open the front door and jumped into her husband's arms, her legs wrapping around his waist. "Jazz!"

She felt his deep chuckle in his chest as he buried his nose in her hair. "Hey, darlin'."

Alice had tears forming in her eyes as she pulled back to stare into his blue eyes. "I can't believe you're really here."

"I know, baby, but I am, and I'm not going anywhere for a long time."

The young couple kissed each other under the moonlight and just held each other. No words were spoken, because none were needed.

They had each other, and that was all they needed that rainy, september night.

* * *

A follow, favorite, or leaving a review would amazing! (:


End file.
